


PepsiCola

by 0_X_0_InsertNameHere_0_X_0



Series: John's a Dork [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_X_0_InsertNameHere_0_X_0/pseuds/0_X_0_InsertNameHere_0_X_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of course. John is a freshman in Alterniearth High and dramatic things go down. John/Dave with sprinkles of John/Kat. Originally posted on fanfiction.net. It will probably be triggering. I'm bad at summaries. I'm bad at writing. Read it anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, non-creative name. I suck, I know this. Rated M FOR A REASON. Yaoi, don't like don't read. Sorry for OOCness (there will probably be a lot) Oh and short af chapters

'How could this get any worse? ' The raven haired teen asked wondered. Today was a new year at Alterniearth (Alterniearth is a fan fiction by treacheroustorment and you should read it ) High, and John had already fucked up. Not only had he left his lunch at home, he forgot his lock combination to his locker. He was going to be late on his first day. Instead of being late and having to make up an excuse, the teen rushed to class to tell his teacher. He explained to the older man what had happened, and then rushed down to the main office. They always had to write down John's locker combination, because John would always forget is by the second week.  
  
As John entered the office, he was taken aback by the amount of people in the small room. The office was flooded with both trolls and humans of all shapes and sizes, squished together. The school had a bit of a reputation for the first day being a bit crazy, but John didn't expect this. Weaving his way through the horde was a formidable challenge, but eventually John got to the desk in the corner of the room. John explained to the lady behind the desk what had happened, and she led him to the back room, where they stored files.  
  
Soft blues eyes were met by fierce gray eyes as John entered the room. John was taken aback by the shorter troll and practically backed into the receptionist as she left the room. “ What do you want, dipshit,” the short troll practically yelled, “ I don't have all day!” “ I-I forgot my locker combination,” the blue- eyed teen stuttered, “ I came to get it.” “ Of-fucking-course,” the troll spat out, “ Fucking retard, Gog why are humans so fucking stupid?” John shifted his weight awkwardly, this troll had to be the infamous Karkat, president of the student counsel.  
  
John waited as the Karkat retrieved his file and practically threw it at him. “Give it back once you're done, fuckass.” Karkat spat out. John wondered what he did to make him so mad. Once finding his locker combination, he wrote it onto his hand as a reminder. Then, he carefully approached the troll who seemed to hate him.  
  
“H-here,” John said carefully as he handed the file back to Karkat, “I'm done with it...” “Took you long enough, fuck ass.” Karkat spat out. “I-I'm sorry,” John said to Karkat, “Did I do anything to upset you?” “Yes you fucking did,” Karkat growled, “You were born.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no smut in this chapter, but wait my pretties, there is smut to come * - *

John sighed as he slid into his desk. Not only was he late to class by ten minutes, he had gotten on the student counsel president's bad side. Today has been the worst. John felt every eye in the class bore into his back, it's what he gets for being late on the first day. Eventually though, the others lost there interest and John relaxed a bit. Well, everyone but one lost interest. John turned his head slightly and saw that there was a certain teen who couldn't get enough of making John feel awkward.

Said teen had blonde hair and sported a pair of dark shades. Although John couldn't see his eyes, he could tell they were plastered to him. John tried to shoo away the unwanted attention by a small wave of his hand. At this, the blonde only smirked, giving John the chills. Something about that smirk was definitely not welcoming. John tried to ignore the stare, but found himself staring back out of the corner of his eyes.

He couldn't tell if it was the blonde's attractive appearance or how said blonde laid back in his chair in a way that could only be described as “cool”, but John found himself unable to pull his eyes from the other teen. “EGBERT,” a shout came from his teacher, “ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?!”  
“Uh, I, Um,” John stuttered, “y-yes...” “Oh, so you won't have a problem repeating my policy on slackers, now will you?” Oh shit, John hadn't been paying attention and had not the slightest clue on what to say. “D-don't slack or else?” John had said the first thing that came to his mind. “Oh, a wise guy,” His teacher practically growled, “ Well you can be wise in detention Friday!” 

A snicker came from the back of the room, and John knew that it was that asshole who had practically eye-raped him. John knew that he and this “cool” kid were not going to get along. As soon as the other student heard the blonde snickering, they all started to laugh hysterically. Great, the he was popular. John knew that this year would be filled with constant bullying, just as his last year and the year before. How fun.

John practically ran out of the room when the bell rang, glad to be out of that hell-hole. Although, it dawned on him the his next class was PE. John couldn't say he hated PE, but he couldn't say he particularly liked it either. John trudged along to the gym glumly and opened the large doors to the locker room. John grabbed his gym clothes and went to change in the bathroom, for he hated getting dressed in front of others. Once changed, John entered the actual gym. The sight he was greeted with was most certainly not pleasant. In fact, it was horrible. There, in the middle of a horde of student dressed in gym attire, was the blonde douche. Fucking great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a pervert

This day just kept getting worse, and John was getting tired very quickly. He could tell they were whispering about him, with the constant glances and laughter it was painfully obvious. John was more than happy when the gym teacher finally arrived. Today was the first day, so instead of working they went over rules and safety procedures. Suddenly John felt something touch the back off his shorts.

John turned around to see what it was, and he was greeted by a smirk and a head of blonde hair. John just groaned and turned away, causing the blonde to snicker. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shorts and tugged lightly on them, a touch that definitely wasn't an accident. John whipped around to see that the blonde's smirk had changed to a full on grin, and there was another, harsher tug at his shorts. John [pushed his hands away, annoyed at the unwanted attention. Before the blonde could touch him more, John scooted out of his reach.

Other than people being complete assholes to him, especially a certain blonde, gym class was otherwise pleasant. In the end, John was just glad it was over. John left before the others, trying to escape the crowd as he grabbed his normal clothes. He was almost out the door, when suddenly strong hands pulled to the very corner of the locker room, hidden from the other students. John squirmed under the hold, trying to see who had grabbed him, or better yet to get away from said person. John gasped as one of the hands grabbed his ass. 

“You know,” his captor said smoothly, “You're pretty cute.” The hand trailed up and down his spine, causing him to shudder.

“St-stop that!” John yelled. The hands loosened their grip and John sighed from relief.

“ See ya' later, Egderp.” Said John's captor as he backed away. John was glad, if he had gone any further it might have ended badly. John had a hard on from the unwanted touches, which had gone unnoticed by the other boy. John turned slowly, only to be greeted by a head of that oh-so blonde hair. 

'No way,' thought John, ' I am not masturbating at school.' John groaned as he sat down on the toilet in the bathroom, an agonizing hardness in his pants. John eyed the bulge desperately, he needed release. John groaned as he unzipped his pants and freed his erection. It wasn't typically large, just average. 

'Man,' thought John, 'I bet blondie's is large.' John nearly gasped at his own thoughts, the guy who had just harassed him was flooding his mind. John tried to think of anything besides the blonde, from hot women to his pet salamander, Casey. Although, in the end he just gave up to the pleasurable thought of the blonde teen, touching John in rather inappropriate places. John finally came into a rolled up piece of toilet paper, barely stopping himself from moaning. ' Great,' John thought. Not only did he masturbate at school, get himself off to the guy who had just harassed him, and had even enjoyed it, he was also going to be late to his next class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words

John sighed as he slid into his seat on the bus. Today had been the worst, and probably the dirtiest, first day of school he's ever had. At this point he was just happy that only a few people rode his bus, he always got a whole seat to himself. At least he could enjoy the extra space, seeing as how his space had been seriously invaded just earlier that day by a certain blonde. John was awoken from his train of thought by a familiar voice.

“Hey, fuck ass,” a certain student counsel president barked at him, “move your useless self over so I can sit.”

“... Oh,” John replied, a bit surprised, “it's you.”

Karkat didn't usually ride this bus, and there were plenty of other seats, more than half of the bus empty. So, why did he sit by him?  
“Don't get overly-confident,” spat the shorter troll, “I'm only sitting by you because we need to talk.”

“About what?” John asked, head turn slightly.

“A certain, rather annoying, blonde, who has seemingly taken a liking to you”

Karkat was now giving John a rather serious look, his eyes narrowed. This caught John of guard, and he found himself staring into Karkat's eyes. They were a beautiful blood red color. 

“W-what about him?” John managed to stutter, after realizing he had been staring for far too long.

“He's Dave. You should be careful around him,” Karkat warned, “He's nothing but bad luck.”

Karkat then got up and moved to an empty seat, two seats ahead of John. Karkat glanced back at John and caught his curious stare, which was returned by a cold glare. Although something seemed off about that glare, it just didn't seem real. Anyways. He didn't need to be warned about 'Dave', he already knew just how bad he really was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop alcoholics

John practically jumped off the bus at his stop, relieved to be home. He quickly checked the mail, which was all bills, before going inside the old house.  
“I'm home!” John yelled, although he knew no one would hear. His dad rarely came home, and even if he did come home, John did not want to talk to him. John assumed that he'd probably be back around seven-ish, giving John plenty of time to do absolutely nothing. He didn't really mind on normal school days,which were filled with homework to keep him busy, but today he had no homework.

John climbed the old-fashioned staircase up to his bedroom and went in happily. He was greeted by beady orange eyes which were placed oh-so perfectly placed up on his little Casey's head. Casey peered at John curiously, probably wondering if he had come to feed her. John giggled lightly and went over to her cage, opening the top carefully, as to not let Casey escape. He then fed Casey her normal meal of crickets and worms and closed her cage. 

“Eat well Casey” John cooed at her.  
John spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning and goofing off. He had been wrong about his dad's arrival time, seeing as how it was currently 10 pm.   
'He must be drinking...' John thought glumly.  
Suddenly a loud slam erupted from down stairs.  
'Yep,' John thought, 'he was drinking.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SorryNOTSorry


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop domestic violence

John sighed deeply at the slam, knowing his dad was drop-dead drunk.  
“JOHN,” Cried his dad, “M HOMMMEE!!”  
John groaned as his dad slammed into about every wall on his way to the kitchen, where John was currently residing. His dad's nose was red, and his eyes bloodshot. His dad didn't really have a control on his liquor intake, so this wasn't the first time he had come home drunk.  
“Did ya' miss me?” His dad slurred.  
“ You're drunk” John stated coldly.  
“Nonononono,” His dad replied quickly, “M just a lil' dazed, z'all”  
“Dad...” John started, uncomfortable with how things were going. His father was a bad drunk, either very lovey-dovey or very much the opposite. Hopefully today he was the first, seeing as John did not want to deal with his dad's rants about how he was an ungrateful prick. Although, today hadn't been his luckiest of days...

John curled up in his bed, tears rolling silently down his bruised cheeks. 'Yeah...,' John thought, 'today has been bad...' John buried his face into his pillow, sobbing lightly.  
About an hour later John finally stopped crying, and he decided it was time to sleep.  
“G-good night Casey...” John whispered, not expecting any kind of response seeing as that would be ridiculous coming from a salamander.  
John slipped off his shirt and shorts, he preferred to sleep in his underwear, and slid under his covers, eventually letting sleep take him.

About an hour later, John was woken by a light tapping at his window. 'What the hell,' John thought, 'It's twelve at night...' John trudged over to his window and slid it open, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was greeted by blon- no, Dave's curious face, peering up at him. Dave was still wearing his sunglasses, despite the evident darkness surrounding him.  
“What the hell are you doing??” John whisper-yelled at him.  
“We need to talk.” Dave said smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write parents being violent to children I'M SORRY I just cut that part out


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys realized this, but John is kinda leaning half naked out his window :/

John shivered. 'Oh shit!' John thought, then practically dived to get his shirt and short back on. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to put them back on before he opened the window. Hopefully, Dave didn't notice.  
When he returned to the window, he could see the familiar smirk plastered on Dave's face, clear as day despite how dark it was outside.  
“Nice tighty-whiteys” Dave taunted.  
“S-shut up or I'll call the cops on you!” John whisper-yelled at him, face bright red. This only made Dave grin even more.  
“You gonna let me in sweet-cheeks,” Dave asked, “ or are you gonna make me talk to you from here?” John paused, wondering if letting him in would be a smart idea. He had been warned about Dave, and he wasn't willing to let a molester in his house.  
“Why should I,” John asked rhetorically, so you can harass me more?”  
“Maybe, maybe not,” Dave replied sarcastically, “but if you don't let me in willingly, I did bring my lock picks.  
“You wouldn't,” John replied, obviously on the edge, “besides, I doubt you even could.”  
“Oh, just wait Egderp,” Dave nearly sang, “I'll be up there in five.”  
'I doubt it' John thought, not believing a single word from the blonde. John closed the window and went to flop himself down on his bed. 

John was about to doze off when he heard the creak of a door. John's eyes darted over to a large grin plastered on an annoying blonde's face. John sat up in his bed quickly, a bit too quickly. A strong throbbing found its way into John's head, and he fell back onto his stomach, holding his aching head.  
Suddenly, the bed dipped from added weight, and John felt someone, definitely Dave, pinning him to the bed. Dave had grabbed one of his arms and twisted it around to John's back, in a way where if John moved it, it would hurt.  
“You should have let me in when you had the chance,” Dave said, a tinge of anger in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha you don't get the next update for a while


End file.
